Supernatural Imagines
by C.J Lewis
Summary: Short imagines for the Supernatural family. Don't be afraid to send me requests in the reviews or by message.
1. Dean Winchester

Imagine getting ready for a hunt, you and Dean are grabbing weapons out of the trunk of the Impala. Your hand brushes against his and a shock of electricity runs up your arm, while butterflies erupt in your stomach. You push away your feelings, not knowing that Dean had felt what you did.


	2. Sam Winchester

Imagine meeting Sam in a library, while he is researching something for a hunt. Fortunately, you know a lot about monsters from an obsession you had as a teenager. Overlooking his strange questions, you give him all the information he needs, as well as your number.


	3. Castiel, Angel of the Lord

Imagine Castiel appearing close to your face to ask you a question and being confused when you become flustered.


	4. Singing in the Rain (Dean)

**Attempt at a oneshot**

_**Imagine Dean chasing you in the rain.**_

The sky was grey and droplets of water started to fall from above, connecting with the ground. You breathed in the slight scent of petrichor, as the rain fell harder drenching your clothes. You started dancing, while belting out 'Singing In The Rain'.

"What the hell, are you doing?" a gruff voice asked. Looking over, you saw it to be Dean.

"Having fun," you replied, spinning on the spot. "You should try it sometime."

"Get back inside," Dean ordered, walking towards you in the rain. "You're gonna get sick."

You moved away from him with a laugh. "Well, let's hope that a cold is worth it," you called, as you started running.

"Damn," he cursed, chasing after you.

After a few minutes, he managed to grab the back of your shirt. The wet ground caused your feet to slip, pulling Dean down with you. You groaned as you landed on top of him, your faces almost touching. You started to laugh, but it faded out as you stared into each other's eyes. He lowered his face towards yours, breath caught in your throat. Your lips brushed against each other, it felt like time had stopped.

Dean hesitated, his hand on the back of your neck.

"Come on, you dork," you say, as you crash your lips down on his.


	5. Burn (Castiel)

_**Imagine Cas healing you when you burn yourself cooking.**_

You were in the bunker's kitchen, attempting to cook a pie for Dean. It wasn't going to plan, while attempting to put the pie in the oven, you had burnt yourself on the hot metal. You hissed in pain, throwing the pie down. It took you a second to realise what you had done, the pie was now all over the floor.

All of a sudden Cas appeared with a flutter of wings. "Hey Cas," you greeted, sighing. You moved over to the sink, running your hand under the cold water.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, his eyes looking over the mess on the floor.

"I attempted to make pie, for Dean," you answered, grunting when the searing pain of the burn shot through your hand. Cas began to walk over to you, he pulled your hand out from under the water.

"You burnt yourself..." He muttered, looking into your eyes. Bringing it towards his mouth, he kissed it, using his angel healing powers. You were stunned, you didn't know what to do, so you just stood there watching him.

"Thanks," you whispered, shyly pulling your hand away from his. "I better clean up all this mess before the boys get back."

"Of course," he replied, then disappearing.

You sighed, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the spoilt pie that lay on the floor. You move towards the bin, after picking up some of the pie. You threw it in and as you turned around, there was a flutter of wings.

Castiel's lips crashed onto yours, you instantly kissed him back, but the moment was ruined when Dean walked into the kitchen.


	6. MESSAGE

**Hey! Don't forget you can send me suggestions through the reviews, I will try my best to make them well.**


	7. Letter (Sam)

"_Hey Sam,_

_You have no idea, how hard it is to write this letter.  
_

_I don't want to leave you, but I have some unfinished business to attend to. I may not come back after this is all over, I might not even make it through this battle. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you._

_I still remember the day we met like it was yesterday, you and your brother were travelling to Wisconsin. You stopped off at the nearest gas station, where you met me. I was a local in the town you were heading to, so you asked me a few questions. Little did we both know, that was the moment that this journey first started. _

_Honestly, I didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted to be able to say these words to your face, but I am afraid. _

_Sam Winchester, I love you. _

_I hate that I am leaving you with these words and that I most likely will never hear you say them back._

_Goodbye."_


	8. Rock, Paper, Scissors (TFW)

**Imagine Sam and Dean playing rock, paper, scissors over you**

"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean."

"Winchester?" You asked, raising a brow questioningly.

Sam hesitated, before nodding slightly.

"Y/F/N Y/L/N, former hunter," you informed, leaning on the door frame. "Are you here because of the incident with Dr. Sommers?"

"We heard that you were a witness," Dean stated. "And we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Well, bring that car of your's around the front and we will get started," you smile, walking back into the house and leaving the door open.

"Dean, go get the car."

"Why do I have to do it?" Dean whined.

"Fine," Sam sighed, placing his fist on his other hand. "Rock, paper, scissors. Go."

_1, 2, 3._

Dean held out his two fingers, _scissors. _While Sam, still had his hand in a fist, _rock._

Dean grunted and started walking towards the Impala. Sam smiling with victory walked inside, only to see Castiel already sitting down with you and asking you for information.


	9. A New Friend (Sam)

**Imagine finally getting Sam a dog**

You were worried about Sam. Ever since Dean died, he hadn't been doing much. Just moping around the bunker, his eyes always downcast. You thought it was time to bring some happiness back into his life, a little light to scared away the dark.

You were walking around an animal shelter, your eyes wandering over every animal. You stopped abruptly, when you heard a deep bark. Turning, you caught eyes with a beautiful German Shepherd crossed with a Husky. It had one blue eye and was missing half an ear, a scar crossing his eye. He was perfect.

You sprinted to the front counter and asked if you could adopt him. As soon as he was given to you on a lead, you went to buy the essentials for him and returned to the bunker, a massive smile on your face.

"Sam," you called out. "I have someone here to see you."

"Y/N, if it's about a hunt," Sam started, walking into the main room. "I don't want to be involved."

"Ta-daa," you announced, bending down and patting the dog. "He's for you."

Sam stood there in shock. Before running towards you and giving you a massive hug.

"You bought me a dog?!" He asked, some of the sadness drifting away.

"I thought you needed a pick-me-up, so I bought you an early Christmas present."

The dog barked at Sam, wagging his tail.

"What do you want to call him?" you asked, watching Sam pet him.

He hesitated, then smiled softly. "Dean."


	10. Hi

Hello to whoever is reading this! I'm going to start writing imagines again, so please please PLEASE send me in any ideas or prompts you may have because I have no idea what to write about... Thank you!


	11. Waking Up

The night before seemed like a dream, too good to be true. You slowly attempt to roll over in the warm bed, but are stopped by the arm that's flung over your body. Your eyes shoot open to a familiar face.

_You can't be serious,_ the thought of disbelief danced in the front of your mind.

That was when he woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times sleepily, before he examined your face.

"Hi," you said to him quietly, a small blush forming on your cheeks.

"Morning," he replied with a slight smirk. He moved his hand to rest on your bare waist.

You heard the sound of Sam moving around the bunker, walking past the room.

Dean Winchester's green eyes stared into yours, you both stayed like that until you heard his brother's heavy footsteps fade down the hall.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short, it's just a quick one that I wrote a while ago.


End file.
